


Remember Me

by pringle_prangle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coach Victor Nikiforov, Drunk Christophe Giacometti, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Drunk Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Ice Skating, M/M, Pre-Canon, Skater Victor Nikiforov, viktor is in love with yuuri but too scared to admit it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringle_prangle/pseuds/pringle_prangle
Summary: Yuuri is a complete dork who can’t come out of his shell. Until, of course, he has a couple dozen drinks and hangs all over his idol.Viktor might not have known his name before the banquet, but he sure as hell knew it afterwards.





	Remember Me

Before today, I might’ve said that there was no real competition this season. But Chris really put a number together with Karpisek. He skated well. Not well enough to beat me, though.

I’m just not getting the same feeling I was before, though. The point gap between first and second place is slowly shrinking, and I’m afraid I won’t be able to keep surprising the audience like I could in my beginning years.

I need something new. I need inspiration. I just have no clue where to find it.

Seeing my name on that board with a ‘1’ beside it didn’t do anything for me like it should have. I didn’t feel accomplished. I knew I was better than that.

But I put on a smile, I waved to the fans, and tried to hide my disappointment in myself. Later on, I checked the scores. Chris at 301.46, then JJ at 288.59, Cao Bin at 261.83, Michele Crispino at 258.67, and then Yuuri Katsuki at 232.59. Myself at 335.76. I felt a bit bad for that Yuuri fellow. I watched some parts of his performance, and they were quite pitiful. He fell more times than he should’ve, overrotated, and he just seemed all around... lost.

When they had finished the awards ceremony and all, I’d heard that it was Yuuri’s first time at the Grand Prix Finals. This must have been a disappointment to him, then.

He’d disappeared off somewhere, and I noticed that so did Yuri Plisetsky. Huh. I was looking around for one of them, either to congratulate Katsuki, or find Yuri to make sure we didn’t miss our flight back to Russia.

I was walking past the bathrooms when I heard a lot of commotion from the men’s room. It sounded like Yuri, so I stood outside and waited for him. After a few moments, he walked out, his usual scowl plastered on his face. “What was that all about?” I asked.

“Nothing. I caught that piece of scum who came in last place crying in the bathroom and told him to retire already,” he crossed his arms as we walked out to the lobby area.

“Last place in the junior division? Wasn’t that-“

“No. In the senior division. _Other_ Yuri.” He raised an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t be caught dead talking to the loser of the _junior_ division. He was absolutely terrible. A deer could do better than that moron.”

“Now, now, Yuri. That’s no way to speak about your competitors,” I shook a finger at him. “You should be kind to both the competition and your fans.”

“Whatever. I don’t need to be friendly. When I win the senior division, people will be too intimidated to even-“

_“Yuri! Yuri Plisetsky! We have a few questions for you!”_

“Why the hell are there so many of them?” he grumbled as I laughed, pushing my silver hair out of my face. “Why can’t the stupid news reporters mind their own business, eh?”

“They’re reporters. It’s their job,” I nudged him.

“Well, still.”

“Anyways,” I said as we continued walking out to the front of the building.

“Oh no, not this again,” he groaned.

“ _Yuri_. About your free performance. The step sequence could use more-“

“I won, so who cares?” He spoke in a tired voice, like he just wanted me to shut up already. “Quit nagging, Victor!”

“Hey, Yuri!” Coach Yakov yelled, seeming quite frustrated at the boy. “You can’t talk that way forever!”

My attention, however, was elsewhere. i felt eyes burning holes into the back of my head and looked behind me to see a boy, close to my age- oh. It was Yuuri, the one who came in sixth at the competition.

He gasped once our eyes locked, and I smiled. _Cute_.

“A commemorative photo?” I asked somewhat teasingly. “Sure,” I put my hand up, palm to the ceiling as if to say it was no big deal.

Much to my dismay, the boy turned, walking in he opposite direction. One of the reporters called after him, seeming in disbelief that Yuuri would turn down having his picture taken with me. I related.

I watched as he walked away, somewhat intrigued now. I guess maybe I was a bit too cocky. I’d have to work on that. 

**-**

After we’d all gone back to our hotels, I changed out of my sweats and all and into something more comfortable; just a simple sweater and jeans with a warm jacket and scarf.

I walked out of my hotel room and down to Yuri’s, knocking on the door. “ _Yuri~_ ,” I sang. “Come out of your room. We’re going to go buy suits!”

“What for?” He called back, not even bothering to let me in.

I opened the door for myself to see nothing more than I expected- him laying on top of his bed with his headphones around his neck, phone in hand as he glance up at me. 

“I don’t remember saying you could come in.”

“That’s because you didn’t,” I smiled. “We’re going to the banquet tonight and you need to look decent. Come. I’ll pick something nice out for you.”

“I don’t want to go to the stupid banquet. It’ll be filled with idiotic drunk losers,” he said monotonously.

“You don’t know that for sure, Yuri. Come on. For me?” I stuck out my lower lip in a pleading expression.

“No way, old man.”

“I’m not that much older than you, Yuri,” I crossed my arms.

“Oh yeah? Tell that to your graying hair,” he retorted, rolling his eyes.

“It’s not gray, it’s silver, and by choice, mind you,” I countered. “Get up, get up, get up!” I walked over to him and started jumping on his bed. “We have to go now or we’ll be late!”

“ _You’ll_ be late, because I’m not going!” He yelled, kicking at my legs. 

“I’ll buy you pirozhki later,” I offered.

“Fine.”

**-**

So, we walked down the streets of Sochi, looking for a nice store to buy some new suits from. We came across one that looked decent, where we ran into Chris.

“Ugh, not him-“

“Victor!” He exclaimed. “It’s so good to see you again, I couldn’t catch you back at the rink,” he winked.

“Oh, well, you know me. Always in a hurry. What have you been up to, hmm?” 

“Oh, you know, the usual. Working on routines for next season, planning ways to beat you,” he joked, before turning his attention to Yuri. “Oh! I didn’t even see you there! Viktor, he doesn’t look quite like your type. You trying something new?”

“I’m fifteen, you perv!” Yuri yelled, drawing attention from some of the shoppers and earning a couple flashes from the cameras of young ladies’ phones.

“Ah. Little young for you, as well.”

“Chris, this is Yuri. We both train under Yakov, and he won gold in the Junior Division at the GPF. Yuri, this is my good friend Chris, who competed and won silver in the Senior Division,” I introduced them.

“First, huh? And you said fifteen? I take it you’re moving on to the Senior Division next season?” Chris asked.

“That’s correct, yes. And I’m going to win, so I’d watch your back.”

“Feisty, are we? I’m sure Viktor will just knock it out of the park again, like always,” Chris looked over at me. I fidgeted slightly. “What?”

“It’s nothing, I’m just... not sure about the future, that’s all. Don’t worry about it,” I waved him off. “What about you, huh? You’re definitely getting better each year. Think we might be seeing you on the first place podium next season?”

“I don’t know about that,” he laughed. “Who knows? Maybe this little one will beat both of us,” he joked.

“Count on it,” Yuri growled.

Eventually, we parted ways, and picked out some suits. I picked one out for Yuri that I thought _suited_ (Get it? Suited? Suits?) him perfectly, but he didn’t go for it. I don’t know why. It was your average suit, very classy, except when you pulled the pocket down, there was an image of a little kitty cat! But he just stuck his middle finger up at me and walked away.

He picked out a navy blue one instead, and I picked one out as well before walking to the counter and paying for them.

“So, think you’ll meet any cute girls at the banquet?” I looked down at him with a grin. “It’s about time you talked to someone other than me. In a friendly way, at least.”

“I don’t talk to _you_ in a friendly way, Viktor,” he snorted.

“Believe me, I know,” I flicked his arm. We made our way back to the hotel and went our separate ways back to our rooms. After we changed, Yuri dragging his feet the whole time, we took the elevator to the bottom floor, where the banquet was being held.

I tried not to have too much to drink, just one glass of champagne. When Yuri reaches for one, I smacked his hand. “You’re fifteen. That’s much too young to be even thinking about drinking,” I lectured him.

“God, what are you, my dad? Leave me alone, I can do what I want,” he glared at me.

Just then, I heard the name ‘Katsuki Yuuri’ being said. Huh. I turned to where I’d heard the voice coming from and saw one of the coaches- Celestino, I believe- with his arm around the Japanese boy. He didn’t look happy.

Of course, I guess I wouldn’t be, either, if I’d suffered a crushing defeat like his. Poor guy. I would offer him some words of comfort, but he didn’t seem like he was in the mood, and I didn’t want to intrude on him, either.

Once he was ‘released’, he walked off over the one of the tables. He certainly looked distraught, and I heard Yuri scoff. “What a pathetic loser.”

“Shut up, Yuri. At least he made it to the GPF. That says enough about him. He probably psyched himself out or something. It was probably just a fluke, or he was having a bad day. Don’t be so quick to judge.”

“What are you, in love with him or something? I swear, you’ve gone off the rails,” he shook his head, walking away.

I only shrugged, when I noticed Yuri had already gone through two glasses of champagne. He hadn’t even been here ten minutes. I chuckled quietly to myself, when Chris approached me. “Hey there, hot stuff. You having fun?”

I laughed lightly. “I suppose so. It’s not exactly my scene, but I’m enjoying myself.”

“That’s good to hear. What do you think of Katsuki? He doesn’t look like he’s in the best shape,” he tsked. “Maybe he needs a knight in shining armor, hmm?”

“You don’t mean me, do you?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Of course I do. I’m sure he’s dying to talk to the five-time world champion figure skater. Maybe you can give him some inspirational speech or something.”

“I’m not the type,” I shook my head. “He’ll be-“

That last glass marked sixteen now. He finally turned around, though, loosening his tie before taking it off. He kind of stumbled through the small crowd, looking wasted beyond belief.

Yikes.

“Someone should probably take him back to his hotel room,” I noted.

“Nah. Let the boy enjoy himself. He probably needs this,” Chris waved me off.

“If you say so,” I sighed. Then I noticed something a little... off.

He’d found the bottles at this point, and was currently drinking from those. The waiters were obviously distressed, but said nothing.

They were probably warned about a drunken skater ahead of time, but I think the warning was meant for Chris, not Yuuri.

He’d then made his way to the center of the room, removed his jacket, and just started dancing. There was no music going, until he caught the attention of some Thai guy, who began playing some music for the poor boy, so he didn’t _entirely_ embarrass himself.

And then- oh boy, oh, _then_ , he dragged _Yuri_ into it. It was definitely a sight to see.

It just kept getting better and better, though.

“I, Yuuri Katsuki, challenge thy Yuri Plisetsky, to a dance-off!” He announced. “Winner takes all!”

“..You’re joking, right?” Yuri didn’t look impressed. “Besides, takes all of what? What is there to take?”

“I dunno,” he said simply with a shrug, and I watched as Chris laughed.

“He’s something else, isn’t he?” He smiled. “And don’t think I don’t see you checking him out. He’s cute, but come on, you’re eying him like a piece of meat.”

“I’m not!” I said defensively. “And he’s the center of attention right now, of course I’m checking him ou- _looking_ at him,” I blushed slightly.

“Uh huh. Okay,” he rolled his eyes.

We watched as Yuuri began dancing like nobody’s business, even as ridiculous as he looked, no one could take their eyes off of him. He had the crowd captivated, in both a good way and a bad way. But the best part was that he didn’t even care.

Yuri eventually got into it as well. Even if he thought the idea was stupid, no way was he going to let Yuuri win. He was extremely competitive in everything he did. He made changing into our suits a competition, too. ‘Whoever changes the fastest.’

But they took a break, because Yuri was probably feeling a little embarrassed about the situation. He’d let himself be dragged into a dance off with a drunk 23 year-old, and I’m sure that’s not how he imagined this night would go.

Yuuri did find another dancing partner quite quickly afterwards, however.

It happened to be a pole, though. Then he started taking of his pants- _taking off his pants_ , my god- and the dancing continued.

He was certainly what you could call the life of the party.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I have no idea where this is going to go. This is my first fanfic for the Yuri!!! On Ice fandom, as well as my first work on AO3, so, I guess I’ll just see where it goes. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> <>


End file.
